Sherlock's mystery days
by Piratequeen0
Summary: when a Moriarty finally believes he has found Sherlock's weakness John will go to the ends of the earth to help his friend but how does a ten year old girl get the Holmes brothers so worked up? John will learn more about Sherlock's past as the story goes on Oc's are here possible swearing probably not something you want to read if you're a Mycroft fan possible SherlockxJohn later


**Sherlock: a bit more to the puzzle**

**Part one: in which I Learn about Mycroft and Sherlock's "Love hate relationship"**

Sherlock and I entered the police station at approximately 2:30 PM to meet with Inspector Lestrade and his team there apparently was a tape and a letter dropped off addressed for Sherlock Holmes, what was most puzzling however was the second appearance of Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother who stood on the opposite side of the room this meant things were serious.

"Don't you have something to be doing on your day off?" Sherlock asked sitting down Mycroft sighed  
"How did you know?" Mycroft asked  
"You haven't gotten rid of all communication" Sherlock said taking a seat I was interested and rather puzzled I hadn't the faintest idea what they were talking about what so ever but I ignored it and sat down Lestrade passed Sherlock the letter Sherlock examined it carefully  
"Moriarty" he said simply he almost sounded surprised but knowing Sherlock that was never the case although sometimes it did seem that way when it came to Moriarty, I couldn't help but notice that the letter was ripped at the top meaning that it had been read  
"I hope you'll forgive me Sherlock I found it in the best interest it doesn't say much which is what puzzled me as well" Mycroft said Sherlock didn't acknowledge his brother as he opened the letter and read it  
"I have finally discovered your weakness" he read aloud he glanced up at Mycroft this is one part that did have him puzzled which shocked me…

"_John are you writing that Rubbish on your blog again?" Sherlock asked causing his companion to look up John nodded  
"This 'Rubbish' you refer to is what brings you, your cases" John said Sherlock then came and looked over John's shoulder he then rolled his eyes  
"oh you're blogging this?"  
"Yes, I think our fans would love to know that you actually have a caring side" John said in a way he was teasing his partner by writing this one Sherlock tried to reach the keyboard to delete the story but John swatted his hands away  
"Come on Sherlock, it'll make Mycroft globally hated for what he did" John said trying to appeal to the hatred the brothers shared well the hatred Sherlock directed at Mycroft, Sherlock stopped tapping his hand on the table a little bit  
"Tell my where my Cigarettes are and I'll think about it" Sherlock said he had been trying to quit again and quite frankly it was going pretty badly. But John chuckled and handed his friend a single cigarette Sherlock took it and went outside John smiled and then proceeded to Type…._

Sherlock then turned to the Tape which was already put into a machine that would play it the Inspector hit the play button Jim's voice could clearly be heard talking with someone calmly it sounded as though he was talking to a child  
"Go ahead and speak say whatever you would like" there was a small pause and then a young girl's voice came out, that was not what confused me or made the chill go up my spine it was more of what she said that confused me and gave me that sickening feeling of a burning hate towards Jim grow and even then I had many questions for Sherlock that I knew would be answered in time  
"Dad? I-It's Abby, I'm alright but Mr. Moriarty says that if you don't back off that won't last long" the girl sounded young, I was still stuck on the first part but I soon caught up when I glanced at Sherlock and saw him clenching one fist and his skin a rather ghostly pale color though his face remained completely emotionless, I could clearly see his frustrations, the girl began to cry into the recording

"Dad please you have to help me he's insane please" the girl said sobbing it was then Jim took back the recorder I could still hear Abby crying in the back ground  
"Now you can imagine my surprise to find out that the great Sherlock Holmes had lost custody of his little girl let alone the fact that he had a little girl in the first place I hope Mycroft is listening as well that way you will both know not to meddle in my work but I will make this fun, I'll leave you some little clues here and there maybe you can find where I've hidden your precious little daughter" Jim said I couldn't help but notice Sherlock's knuckles go white  
"Sherlock your hand is bleeding" Mycroft said he unlike his brother, the apparent father, seemed completely calm about the situation Holmes looked down and noticed a little blood trickling down his wrist  
"Whoa you mean there's a third here and it's the Psychopath's daughter?" Sally asked Sherlock stood up heading for the door I quickly followed I heard the group calling after us but figured it would be best not to see what they wanted to do, if Mycroft was that calm then that meant that he intended to ignore the message and continue his job which kind of worried me a bit for the girl's safety  
"So when did you plan on telling me you had a daughter?" I asked figuring that was a good question to start with Sherlock sighed a little bit  
"It's a long story"  
"I believe we have time" I said

Sherlock then proceeded to explain to me in vague detail that he did actually have a fiancé at one point, they didn't actually marry though they always talked about it (I've never seen Sherlock as the marrying type any way) the two had known each other for many years they were engaged for two years before she died in child birth, that's when Abigail Holmes was born, Sherlock did everything he could to take care of her but three years before when Abigail was only seven years old, and on her birthday at that, Mycroft had gone behind his brother's back and went to the authorities they searched the apartment and of course found the evidence that Sherlock always seemed to "Forget" to give the police as assumed the police then dubbed Sherlock unable to care for his daughter and she was taken from him and then given to Mycroft, you may think this is the worst of it but it is not, the two brother's then went through countless custody battles for the next year until finally Mycroft was given full custody of Abigail and then took out a restraining order between the two trying to cut off all contact between the father and daughter for what he claimed to be Abigail's own safety but Abigail, is a lot like her father apparently and always found ways to go around her private school's way of shielding her from her father on Mycroft's request Abby wrote to Sherlock addressing the letters to Mrs. Hudson who would in turn just hand them over to Sherlock, Abigail always wanted to see her father and never gave up, constantly running away from home and getting kicked out of her boarding school's for doing so, Abigail had been to nearly every boarding school in England and several in Greece, needless to say she was caught each and every time just before reaching her father that or Sherlock would get in trouble for actually meeting her half way (hence the escapes from Greece) when Sherlock had finished explaining all of this to me, in a way I had found a new respect for him knowing he wasn't just a complete asshole but he did have feelings he just chose to save them for his hatred of his brother because clearly their perspectives of "Brotherly Love" were completely different sense Mycroft had separated the family.

We arrived back at the apartment Mrs. Hudson was waiting and simply handed Sherlock a letter which he took it was from Abigail's school ironically they were reporting that they had discovered her missing  
"So that's how he's kept her away this time" Sherlock muttered tossing it onto the coffee table

"Sending her to an American boarding school this time this also might explain how Moriarty got ahold of her" Sherlock said I sat down across from him ready to hear the explanation for this one "well we've had our suspicions for a while that Jim has some American connections he probably found out that Abigail was coming home from school today I'm hoping not on another expulsion and met her there, with my brother's constant different escorts to make it incredibly important that I don't go to the airport and meet her instead if by a chance I did find out before they must have been working for Moriarty and took her instead" Sherlock said  
"And being ten years old she's not going to know much better" I said figuring it out from there and picturing the poor unsuspecting girl I sighed all we could do now was wait for Moriarty's first piece to the puzzle and hope that we could figure it out and find her before Mycroft so that Sherlock could see his daughter again, I was determined to make this happen now.

_John smiled as he posted part one of this new mystery that was unfolding Sherlock watched over his shoulder _

"_You're making me sound like a woman" Sherlock said simply John couldn't help but laugh as he closed his laptop and stood up  
"Well that was a time where you were like an emotional tampon" Mrs. Hudson muttered as she brought up some tea for the two John couldn't help but let out another laugh Sherlock ignored the comment choosing not to hear it as usual, John smiled he could tell that this part of Sherlock's epic adventures was going to appeal to his readers or at least his female readers who were probably wanting to read something cute the fun part was this also helped to crack the mystery question everyone always asked,_

_Who is Sherlock Holmes?_

_**I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK! I only own Abigail and Sherlock's Fiancé who has only and only will make this one appearance I hope the first chapter wasn't too bad and that people will actually like it PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter two doesn't go up till I get three different reviews!**_


End file.
